


二胜于一（下）

by Icarus_Ashes



Category: Assassins'Creed
Genre: M/M, Violence sub！Altair Blasphemy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Ashes/pseuds/Icarus_Ashes
Summary: Two is better二胜于一（上）Summary：PWP（纯肉），艾吉奥和阿泰尔喜欢切磋和ML，有时两者同时进行。Notes：这是好几年前我从别的站子上看到的。食用愉快。我的提醒：纯肉！！！高辣！！！请先看预警！！！！！！！！！！！！预警——1.※真·强强，非常非常非常（重音）强气非常攻气的阿泰妮hhhhh开头可能会看到类似AE的剧情预警一下（阿泰妮实力挑衅xxx）虽然A这么α确定一定肯定是EA请组织放心！2.※有侮///辱，有粗///口，还有zong教 敏 感，由于没有上下文不知道为什么两人如此针锋相对（难道是奇怪的情qv？？？）莫名其妙有一种狼群中的强壮alpha狼和一直以来的头狼争着当狼王的感觉OTZ3.AO3上搬得文，发文的小姐姐也是从别的欧美站子上搬的（且我无法翻墙）所以我就无授翻辣~~~4.欢迎理性捉虫！！！我指不定哪边脑抽会错字or错词，发现了一定求纠正~~~5.非专业翻译，我只是肉的搬运工（手动滑稽）





	二胜于一（下）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two IS Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236850) by [Jodlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet). 



二胜于一（下）

“你这种对付我的歪门邪道就是你对付你们的主（指Jesus）的？”

阿泰尔扣住艾吉奥的手向前倾身，手腕伤口猛地被扯开，诱人的呻吟不受控制的从他喉管里溢出。他向前挺胯摩擦着年轻刺客的物事，两人一同在肉刃的厮缠中喘息着。艾吉奥借机俯身吻向他，被他偏头一闪躲过。他的头仰靠在墙角上回避着艾吉奥的亲吻，下身与对方的摩擦却愈发激烈。

艾吉奥凑上去嬉笑着舔弄阿泰尔紧闭的嘴唇，只是蜻蜓点水般游走了一下便离开了他的嘴唇，说道：“被迫向自己的创造臣服①，感觉怎么样？”他将袖剑微微拧了一个角度，趁阿泰尔惊叫之机攻入他紧咬的牙关。他们深吻着，下身撞击着。似乎两人都硬的痛了，渴求着释放。

阿泰尔扣住艾吉奥的手支撑起自己的身体，双腿紧紧缠住艾吉奥的腰肢。他甩开了吻住他的艾吉奥，怒视着对方：“操我啊，狠狠操我啊！”

“诶那润滑怎么办？”

“用我的血！”

“好吧，但我搞完后，不要像个婊子似的哭哭啼啼哦。”艾吉奥用袖剑将阿泰尔钉在墙上固定住，下体顶住了阿泰尔紧致的穴口，“你确定吗？”

阿泰尔从胸膛的深处爆发出一声低吼，他主动迎上，将对方的分身吞入穴中。两人同时惊呼。一阵疼痛，随之而来的是释然。艾吉奥挺身将整根分身没入对方体内。在耐心等待对方适应了自己的尺寸之后，他重重撞击着，将对方的后穴挤压出咕叽咕叽的水声。“你怎么...为什么这么...嘶...操...你他妈的真紧！”

“用劲。”阿泰尔的声音像是绷紧了似的嘶哑，他用裹着艾吉奥分身的后穴撞向对方的小腹。深深刺入手腕的锐器带来的疼痛阻止了其进一步的动作，鲜血汇聚成溪流沿着他的手臂蜿蜒而下。他死死扣住艾吉奥纯白的袖口，艾吉奥见现在的刺客导师如此诱人，也极其不愿意被放开。“我又不是那些婊子，艾吉奥！操我啊！”阿泰尔催促道。

艾吉奥瞥了一眼自己逐渐被鲜血染红的袖口，暗暗地笑了。谁知道是不是阿泰尔喜欢这种被彻底捅穿的感觉呢？“你看，墙上都是你的血，还有粘在我手臂上的...沿着我的手臂向下，流过我的分身，我的大腿...你感觉到了吗？很享受吧？”他倚靠着阿泰尔的脖颈，在上面留下一个个深深的牙印。与此同时，他的下身如楔子一样一下一下钉进阿泰尔的体内。得到了这种一直渴求的粗暴对待之后，那个年龄稍长的刺客几乎是舒爽地叫了出来。

艾吉奥希望这一切的时间再长一点，能让阿泰尔在他高潮之前昏厥过去，或是希望自己能下决心戏弄他，能让他在受不了的情况下像个妓女一样恳求他放手。但一开始的打斗和互相取笑把这时间拖得太长了，也许只能以后再弄了吧。

艾吉奥寻找着阿泰尔身体里深而敏感的一点。每一次的楔入都刺痛着那一束神经，引起一阵极致的战栗。他的牙齿划破了阿泰尔颈上的皮肤，鲜血沾染了他的唇舌，漾开一朵朵污斑。他突然又重重地撞击在对方那一点上，两人的白浊如脱缰惊马般喷涌而出。艾吉奥的袖剑收了回去，射到一半的阿泰尔猛地弓着背瘫软下来，直到滑到只有后脑靠墙的状态。艾吉奥试图抓住因为没被袖剑固定住而摇摇欲坠的阿泰尔，但高潮之后的脱力迫使他最终还是任由对方滑在了地上。他坐在阿泰尔面前，释放之后瘫软的分身从阿泰尔身体里滑出。

“我真希望莱昂（莱昂纳多达芬奇）在这....”艾吉奥的声音在喘息中逐渐恢复过来。阿泰尔没有动，只是靠着墙。他被穿孔的两手伸开，血液逐渐汇聚成两洼血池。他的眼中空洞无物，嘴仍然张着，似乎定格在了高潮时的呼喊中。艾吉奥欣赏着他仍颤搐着的，一片狼藉的后穴，那个闭不上的小口正源源不断地吐出血和精液的混合物，这幅美景让艾吉奥迷醉地赞叹道：“...我会让他把这一幕画下来，然后当做耶稣受难像放在罗马的每个教堂里。”艾吉奥突然感到自己的下身一阵胀痛：“来吧，让我再敬拜②你一次....”

 

①原文是To be brought to submission by your own creation?

我觉得这句话有双关意，一层意义类似于“你被自己制造的麻烦弄到投降了吧”，麻烦指开头威胁艾吉奥说是要上他。另一层意义是（看开头二人的对话）很可能是原作者自设E vs A是新手刺客vs刺客导师的关系，含义类似于“你被自己教出来的家伙弄到投降了吧”这种。

兼顾二层含义，翻译为：被迫向自己的创造臣服

②敬拜一词原词是“adore”，原文:Come…let me adore you some more.我觉得adore这个有双关意，一层意义是将A姬比作耶稣这种语境下的“敬仰”（当然是亵渎玩味的使用这个词啦啊哈哈）一层意义是对他的爱慕。。。翻译时偏向第一层意思。

③作者原备注：如果给本文起个别的名字，应该叫“就用敬拜他来过圣诞节吧”，或者叫“受难”


End file.
